The invention relates to a bearing for the tilting trunnion of a metallurgical vessel, in particular a converter of a steel making plant, having an inner race, an outer race and rolling or sliding bodies arranged therebetween.
In more recently developed metal production processes, in particular in steel making processes, the weight changes of the materials charged in the converter vessel are used for controlling the production process. Curves of the changes of the weight of the bath are plotted for monitoring the process. From the paths of these curves conclusions can be drawn on the carbon content of the melt, on the temperature of the bath, as well as on the tendency towards slopping. Thus, during a heat, a precise weighing of the materials charged and the fluxing agents is of great importance.
For carrying out such a weighing it has been known to mount the bearing housings directly, or via bridges, on force measuring means. It is a pre-requisite for an exact weighing that only vertical forces act on the force measuring means, since transverse forces falsify the measuring result or make it inaccurate. For this reason care must be taken that the transverse forces are accommodated by separate construction elements, such as roller guides or tension members acting in the horizontal direction.